


BABY FEVER

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Names, Boys In Love, Cute Kids, Eventual Happy Ending, Family, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Partners to Lovers, Romantic Fluff, Social Media, TV News, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: FINN IS FEELING BABY FEVER SO HE SHARES THE NEWS THROUGH A PHOTO ON INSTAGRAM AND THE SOCIAL MEDIA AND THE ENTERTAINMENT NEWS GOES WILD.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS INSPIRED BY THE PICTURE BELOW WHERE FINN IS PREGNANT AND HE SHARES THE NEWS IN STYLE.

  * 3537 likes 8997 comments

feeding baby fever.. ( it's positive)

@ Seth Rollins get ready.

* * *

@ balor queen does this mean that Finn is pregnant...wow! 

@ Lilly Pulitzer What!" Congratulations to the couple.

@goatface damn you Rollins.

@glitter dg Finn deserves better than Rollins.

@ wwe universe.. congratulations to the couple.

@ Renee young I'm guessing 2020 is your year congratulations Guys.

@balor club... Congratulations to the power couple.

@glamgirl happy for the couple.

@longnigt... Does this mean Finn won't wrestle?.

@balorclub @ long night ... Yes it means his going to stay home and raise his child

Loading.........

.................................

Glad entertainment....

Hello and welcome back to glad entertainment ".... 

The viewers clapped.

On Monday Finn balor the NXT superstar posted a picture " the host said.

Viewers clapped..... And the picture appeared on the screen.

The caption is baby fever now this has the world going crazy and asking the question " is Finn balor pregnant?" 

Hands clapping.....

Maybe we can get a scoop from the couple in the near future".

Now we heard from our sources that indeed the couple is expecting their first child" ....

Hands clapping.....

Well congratulations to the couple and coming up next we check out avengers art gallery stay tuned.".

.........................

Honey I have to see on social media that I'm going to be an aunt "

screamed Natalya on the phone.

I'm sorry natty it's just we were not sure " he said.

Now you're sure right you're pregnant?" She asked.

Yes!" I'm 13 weeks pregnant the doctor confirmed today" he said.

Well congratulations if it's a girl you know what to call her" she said with a chuckle.

Finn laughed and they both hang up.

Seth came over and kissed Finn's neck, Finn turned and looked at him and Seth put a hand on finn's belly "wow!" I'm going to be a father" he said.

Yeah! We going to be dads and I have to confess I'm a little scared" he said.

Seth kissed his forehead " don't worry baby I'm with you every step of the way" he said.

Finn smiled we'll get through this together right" he said and the couple stood there Infront of the mirror looking at their reflections and Seth couldn't be happier Finn just made him the happiest man in earth.

The messages kept coming into both their phones they will talk to them later now it's about them it's their moment so their families and friends and the rest of the world will have to wait.

  
  






	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I'm continuing this fic.....

  * 


  *     * 2324 likes 9908 comments




Baby fever.... someone looks excited.

@Seth Rollins the little Messiah is here..

* * *

@ bean bag congratulations again to the couple on their first baby look at @seth rollins reaction.

@ balor club.. I'm so happy rn that it's perfectly clear that our couple is expecting.

@ badboys club it's crazy how 2020 is a year for pregnancy.

@ Mr Gray metallic... Finn deserves better than this.

@murphy band..this is what happily ever after looks like.

@kim Shen... I'm so jealous rn.

@ blade runner woow! Little Messiah

@litskyblade this is real Finn is pregnant and we get a happy baby daddy to prove it.

Comments loading..

Glad! Gossip cop.

Welcome to glad gossip cop and my name is Tanya Tate and boy do I have a scope for you."

Tanya started.... A month ago the NXT superstar Finn balor posted a picture with the caption " baby fever and it took the internet by storm".

She chuckled...

And now earlier this week he posted a photo of a very happy seth rollins I guess it's true the couple is indeed pregnant"..

 _Okay! Everyone was like but his not showing the baby daddy his alone in the hospital_ " y'all are crazy" she said to her viewers at home and laughed... Seth is clearly in the baby's life, because clearly in the picture below the couple was spotted having brunch today by one fan who sent us this pic" she said making a face.

  *     * 


Tanya laughed and pointed to the camera" _y'all love gossip more than I do should be ashamed_." She whispered and winked.

I'm happy for the wwe's first gay couple I hope I get an invite to the baby shower y'all" she said and smiled.

Next we look at Kendall Jenner's' new clothing line and the NBA is back stay tuned".

AD BREAK.......

Babe!. Seth called.

Finn rolled his eyes because he new why he was being called.

Baby!... He called again.

What! What is it love?" Finn asked innocently.

You posted another pic now I can't get live on Instagram without fans bantering me with questions babe" he said.

Finn smiled and nodded he moved closer to his husband and kissed him" I'm sorry you know I can't help it" he said innocently.

Seth smiled and kissed him" you going to be the death of me " he said.

Finn smiled " you'll die happy" he said walking away to sit on the couch and eat his weird cravings.

Seth shook his head I have to take a pic " he said taking out his phone and snapping the picture and posting it on Instagram.

  * 


  * 


7374 likes 9870 comments 

Someone has to watch his diet...

@ Finn balor you better watch the weight baby.

...............

Wow! Look who's posting said Finn."..

Give me a break you started this" he said leaving for their bedroom.

Finn started eating his food going through his social media laughing at the people's comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry If this two fics are not up to standard but I'm still learning to add fics I hope I get better soon with more kudos ofcouse.

Instagram @ Finn balor

3871 likes. 2789 Comments

For someone who's about to be a father you standing far @ Seth Rollins... Why?.

Comments.....

brandyM@ brandy . maybe his just not ready.

Balor club@ balor club..he can't believe that he will be holding his kid someday.

Tears of joy @tears4joy... The Messiah is thinking.

Magic mike @ magic Mike ... Maybe this pregnancy was not planned.

Ballinsbaby@ballinsbaby.. Finn give Seth a break it's still new to him. Lol!

Balor club @balorclub .. yes I agree @ ballinsbaby.

Comments loading..

............

Finn and Seth where about to leave the hospital when they had to stop because a little boy wearing the demon outfit kept waving at him, finn smiled back and asked his husband to take a picture of him and the boy the boy left with his mother and Seth opened the passenger side for finn and hurried to the driver side and they left for their home.

.................

* * *

3450 likes. 9870 comments.

Is it just me or when you pregnant you start seeing kids from every corner....

Comments.

Balor club@ balor club it's just not you I felt like that with my pregnancy.

Nikki Bella @ Nikki Bella I had that feeling also and its scary.

Rollins girl@ Rollins girl the Messiah doesn't seem to be part of this pregnancy or is it just me.

Miss balor@ miss balor my sister used to say that too seeing kids everywhere.

Attitude era@ attitude Era I miss the old day.

Renee young@ WWE young you should stay at home Finn away from covid 19...

Finn balor@ Finn balor on my way there @ Renee young.

Comments loading....

,......................

Finn looked into the mirror and put his hand on his growing belly he was going on five months now and felt really big he sighed and closed his and talked to to his fetus.

" Daddy loves you more than life itself" he said.

Finn continued to rub his belly and spoke...

" I' will always protect you love and cherish you" he said with a smile.

He was so engrossed in his own mind that he didn't hear when his husband hugged him from behind , Seth breathed his scent and smiled .

Hey ! Beautiful " he said making Finn blush.

" Hey your self" he said ... Finn turned to look into his husband's eyes " I didn't hear you get in." He said , Seth chuckled " you were having an intimate moment with peanut I didn't wanna disturb" he said kissing finn's forehead..

Peanut really baby?" He chuckled.

Seth laughed and nodded " yeap" he said sitting Finn on the bed moving him from the mirror.

I miss my abs " Finn said snuggling closer to Seth's hair smelling his shampoo.

Babe if I could I would take your place ..but I can't " said Seth.

Finn pouted " I hate you " he slapped Seth lightly.

Seth put his hands on Finn's belly.. " baby not Infront of the baby" he said.

Finn laughed as he and Seth sat in the bed reading the comments and chuckled.

Seth laughed when he also saw the comments " you have some crazy fans " he said.

But I love them" he said.... Seth nodded " yes! Babe there would be no balor club without them" he said kissing Finn's forehead. Finn smiled feeling content.

Babe can you make me a peanut butter and chocolate with chips sandwich please" begged Finn.

Seth made a gagging sound but getting up to get to the kitchen before Finn start his crying because lately the tears can't stop this days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then they were happy...

Finn's Instagram..

2324 LIKES 8988 COMMENTS

in laws are in town my father in law came to give me parental advice@ shawn michaels

comments.

betty @betty wow thats so sweet.

hotchick @ hot chick ohh my god im going to die.

balor club2balorclub im so jealous rn .

heavy heart @ hh heart my life is over i wish i was finn rn

  
linstky @linsky shawn is such a lovely grandfather.

  
rollins army @ rollins army finn loves in in laws and they love him back.

Jennifer gloat @ Jenn that is going to be one lucky child..

comments loading

finn sat in his house with his father's in laws Shawn and mark .

Soon you won't be able to see your toes" said Shawn.

Finn laughed " please no! He exclaimed.

Shawn chuckled and then the baby comes with sleepless nights " said shawn giving Finn his orange juice.

Mark smiled and looked at Shawn" michael don't scare the kid." Said mark.

Shawn smiled but mark..." Before Shawn could speak mark cut him off.." Michael I think the food is ready" he said.

Shawn got up and went to the kitchen to check his food.

Don't listen to Michael my mom used the scare him now his using it on you" Finn laughed " I got to admit I'm a little scared " he said.

Don't be scared okay" mark said.

Finn smiled " I won't be " he said.

Seth walked into the room and sat next to Finn and kissed his cheek" how you guys doing?" He asked rubbing Finn's belly.

Finn smiled " we doing great and I think someone is happy to hear your voice" said Finn.

Seth kissed him again and Finn blushed he always gets like that when Seth kisses him Infront of Shawn and mark he always turns red.

Dinner is ready announced shawn from the kitchen.

The family sat down and enjoyed dinner with Shawn still trying to scare Finn about pregnancy.

................

I'm here with Finn balor in his back yard it's sad the baby daddy couldn't be here" Tanya said.

Yeah! Monday night Messiah had to be at work" Finn chuckled.

Tanya.... You really are glowifl I must say."

Finn balor ...... I'm happy where I am and I'm about to be a father".

Tanya...... Earlier on you posted a picture of your in laws you guys must have a gtgre relationship.

Finn balor.... Yes! Uhm! Indeed we do I mean I'm far from my family and they have been my second parents."

Tanya.... They must really be happy to be grandparents.

Finn Balor...... Ohh! My god they are thrilled and Shawn couldn't stop giving me parental advice " 

Finn laughed " he's just amazing" he said and tanyT nodded.

Tanya ..... And baby daddy how is he taking it.

Finn balor... He laughed...." He was googling baby stuff and names and Shawn was like no! You don't do that you wait until the baby is born" .

Tanya! Laughed and Finn joined in on the laugh.. and his reaction when you told him.

Finn balor... Ohh! My god he screamed and run around the house but then we needed to be sure and went to the doctor as soon as he said positive Seth jumped and started calling his dads.

Tanya... Wow! That must have been very exciting..

Finn laughed " you where not there ".

Tanya laughed so hard " wow you guys are going to make beautiful parents ".

Tanya ..... Will you come back to NXT anytime soon?"..

Finn balor.... Not anytime soon maybe after my baby is old enough ".

Tanya .... Thank you dear.

Finn smiled ...

Tanya.......... Finn thank you so much for welcoming us into your wonderful home and your hospitality.

Finn balor..... Thanks you Tanya you're welcome"..

Ladies and gentlemen that was Finn balor and you heard it here Finn balor is indeed pregnant.

My name is Tanya Tate see you next time.

End of interview....

How did the interview go?" He asked.

Finn smiled " it was great just missing you."

I'm sorry I couldn't be there baby" Seth said kissing Finn's lips.

How are you guys?" He asked.

Finn sighed " someone missed you last night and today" he said rubbing his belly.

Seth kissed Finn's belly " I missed you guys too" he said.

Did you bring my berritos?" ... Seth smiled " yes baby in the back in the kitchen" said Seth.

Finn pouted" baby get them please" he said.

A few minutes later Seth appeared carrying the food.

Finn made grabby hands ... Seth started to put Finn's feet on his thighs and started rubbing them.

Finn moaned" ahh!" That feels good".

Seth smiled " I'm glad you like that baby" he kissed Finn's berrito lips. " I love you.

Finn blushed " I love you too" ...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> baby shower is here ladies and gentlemen.  
> thanks to everyone who has left a kudos and a comment thank you so much they inspire me to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im falling in love with finn's pregnancy guys. thanks for reading.

  * 2533 LIKES 7899 LIKES

surprise baby shower thank you @SETH ROLLINS the girls went all out 

on this @natalya @ lana @ bayle @sasha banks thank you guys.

comments

natalya@ naty i had fun thanks finn.

buddy boy@ buudy it must have been fun.

rosie@ rosie i wish i was there.

balor club@ ohh: my god this looks like fun.

daniel@ danny the decoration looks like a milloin bucks.

dolph ziggler@ dolph ziggler @ fiin balor i had fun thanks.

AJ STYLES@ AJ STYLES the girls really went all out.

NIKKI BELLA @ Nikki bella i wish i was there it looks like fun but i send my present.

comment loading...

* * *

next morning

finn balor's Instagram page.

2243 likes 2323 comments

someone woke up feeling grabby today @Seth Rollins.

comments 

rollins fan @ rollins fan wow look at that true love.

david sade @ david sade how can finn still be with seth after he cheated on him.

balorclub@ balorclub its because finn loves him @ david sade.

kelly frie @ kelly frie this two are soulmates.

natalya@ natty you guys are my favourite couple.

finn balor@ finn balor thank you @ natalya.

leo borres@ leo borres ooh; im so jealouse rn.

jenny lime@ jenny why cant i find this happiness.

comments loading

* * *

Finn sat in his lounge looking at his phone when his husband stepped in '' baby look at this '' said Seth showing him one of the presents they received from their guests.

'' what is that?'' asked Finn .

its little Gucci shoes look baby they are so cute.

'' i know right '' said Finn grabbing his phone to take a picture.

Seth smiled you and Instagram '' he mocked Finn.

Finn chuckled'' maybe i should not go back to wrestling and become a social media influencer'' said Finn.

'' no baby who's going to take care of me and the baby'' said Seth... Finn laughed your such a baby you know that'' he said chewing it to his pickle and continuing on his phone. 

the girls went all out didn't they with the baby shower'' said Seth.

Finn smiled '' yes baby they really went well all out and i really had fun '' ... Seth chuckled ..'' yeah you had no idea baby really caught you of guard baby.''

Finn chuckled '' yeah i had no idea baby and thank you love'' Finn said getting up to kiss Seth.

Finn's Instagram page

2322 likes 7881 comments

ain't they adorable? 

comments

balorclub@ balor club that is going to be one spoiled baby.

mariska@ mariska i love you finn balor.

brian@ brian wow just wow.

balor army little messiah rocking guccie.

steven mrlin @ stevie does this mean its a boy?

balor club @ balor club yes this definitely means its a boy since those shoes are for boys.

kara white@ kara can finn balor give birth already tired of his Instagram page.

brain @brain then dont follow him.

comments loading





	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a delay my laptop got fucked up an I don't know how to add pictures using my phone so this fic had to wait while I work in others.

1234 likes 6123 comments

Thanks to @kelly fox for this wonderful art.

Comments.

SimCity@ Sim wow! This is beautiful.

Balor girl@ balor gal I'm sooo fangirling rn.

BuletB@ bulletb this is OMG to hot.

Johnny g@ Johnny I want love like that.

Jessi@ jessi J this is heart warming what a talent.

Comments loading.

* * *

1234 likes 8787 comments

Yoga pants are the only ones that fit.# workout not the same anymore.

Thanks to @ wwe trainers for coming over to help with my pregnancy workout.

Comments..

Balor05 rollins @ balorrollins05 this is super cute our baby Finn keeping healthy and fit.

Stacy @ stay icy hearts, hearts :) I'm going to cry ..

WWE @ WWE universe looking great as always Finn glad to help.

Nat @ naughty by nature honey you doing those tights good.

Balor club ohh! My god Finn rocking them yoga pants.# sexy sexy.

Comments loading.

* * *

2322 likes 9789 comments

@ Seth Rollins bought a lunch back pack already... # couldn't wait.. my silly husband.

Comments..

Junebaby @ junebby this is gonna be one spoiled baby.

Balor05 @ balor05 this is the cutest thing ever.

Marry @ marry imagine seeing your dad's everytime you open your lunch box.

Jonathan@ John d this is beautiful I xanca wait to see the baby .

Comments loading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seth has been in hospital for over ten hours and can't stop letting their fans know is happening.

@ wwe seth rollins Instagram 

3434 likes 9898 comments

@ Finn balor preapering for C section hang on baby.

Comments

Stacy@ Stacey ohh! My god poor Finn I'm praying for you honey.

Kevin @ kev34 poor Finn hope it all goes well.

Balor club@ balor club keeping you in our thoughts and prayers.

Wwe@ WWE universe Finn all our love and support are for you.

Nikki Bella@ Bella army Labor can be hard praying for you Finn.

Brie Bella @ brie as long as you have your husband's support you will be fine.

Comments loading.

* * *

@wwe Seth Rollins. Instagram.

3434 likes 100k comments

10 hours of surgery C section and finally the I will meet my bundle of joy.

Comments.

Brie Bella@ brie stay strong @ Seth Rollins.

Lana@ WWE Lana keeping you in my thoughts both of you.

Wwe@ wwe universe stay strong for your family man.

Jon Moxley@ Moxley you about to be a dad congratulations again.

Wwerollins @ Seth Rollins thanks @ Lana @ brie@ Moxley.

Jenny@ Jenny poor Finn hope all goes well.

Balorclubb @ balor clubb can't wait to see the little Messiah.

Luke@ Luka finally Finn gives birth.

Comments loading.

* * *

@WWE Seth Rollins instagram

50k likes 200k comments

Finally look at him little Messiah is here future generation of wrestling. Little Allan Tylor Rollins balor.

@ Finn balor still sleeping highly sedated thank you so much baby for this beautiful gift I love you soo much baby. :)

Comments.

Liv@ livmorgan ohhh! My god he is Soo cute ..:) :) :)

Briebella @ brie look at him Soo cute and sweet congrats you guys.

Balor club@ balor clubb ohhhh! My god can't he open his eyes to see what colour are they.

Kelly fox@ Kelly look at that what a beautiful baby.

Kim@ kim the future of WWE.

Balor army @ balor army the demon prince.

Luca@ Luca @ Seth Rollins father of Allan.

Nikki bella@ Nikki what a beautiful name.

WWE Rollins@ WWE Rollins thanks to everyone for all of your support my husband and I appreciate it.

WWE @ WWE universe congratulations to the couple on welcoming their beautiful baby boy. Allan Tylor Rollins balor.

Comments loading...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this gets the Same reaction as all my other Finn an Seth fics. Please kudos and comments will be appreciated and critics.


End file.
